I saw Ghost killing Santa
by BardDown
Summary: When Roach dosnt go home for Christmas, Worm, Ghost, and MacTavish take action.
1. Chapter 1

Roach shifted the phone from his left ear to his right.

" Are you coming home for Christmas, Gary?" His father asked. Roach didn't answer for a few seconds for many reasons. The main two were he wasn't coming home, and he hadn't been called Gary in over a year. He sighed.

" No dad, im not. Well, I cant."

" And why not?"

Roach had to think on his feet. The truth was he had a choice of going home for the holiday, but he didn't want to. If he went home it would be him and his dad eating pizza and remembering mom. It wouldn't be Christmas without mom. Roaches dad knew that as well as him.

" Im on duty while others head home on holiday, sorry dad."

Silence.

" Dad?"

" Huh, oh, listen Gary I have to go. Merry Christmas."

" Right dad, bye."

Roach hung up the phone. He suddenly remembered why he never called his dad, he had become a complete sad sack since mom died. Roach had never really liked Christmas anyways. He would just do what he always did this time of year, lay in his bed and sleep it out. Or, so Roach thought. Little did he know he would feel a sense of family here more than anywhere else he had ever spent Christmas.

Captain MacTavish walked into the communications room to find Ghost typing away on a computer. Why was he always in here?

" Ghost! Are you going home for Christmas?" Ghost looked up, his face masked as usual.

" Christmas? Bloody hell, its that time of year again already?"

MacTavish nodded. Christmas was only a week away. Meat and Royce had already gone home. The only ones left were Worm and Roach. Ghost stopped typing and looked up at his captain.

" No, im not, what about you."

" Nope, why aren't you going?" As soon as the words left the captains mouth, he regretted it. He knew exactly why Ghost wasn't going home. Ghost sighed and switched off the computer.

" It would remind me to much of my family. And besides, it would be better to spend Christmas with you and Roach than by myself.. Why aren't you going home?'

MacTavish shrugged.

" The only family I really have is my sister, and we aren't exactly close. Besides, I couldn't leave you and Roach by yourselves, you guys would just get into trouble."

He could see through Ghosts sun glasses that his eyes were smiling.

" Excuse me, sir?"

Both men turned to the door to find Roach, he didn't look very happy. MacTavish smiled.

" Roach! Come on in mate, Ghost and I were just bullshitting."

Roach sadly shook his head.

" No thank you sir, I was just wondering if there is anything else you need me to do today."

MacTavish raised an eyebrow.

" No Roach, its fine."

" Then im going to bed."

When Roach left MacTavish looked at his watch, It was only six thirty. He turned to Ghost.

" You think he's going be okay?"

Ghost shrugged and pulled off his mask.

" Im not sure, but I know one thing. We are going to make this one kick ass Christmas for the little bugger."

His captain grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh man, this is gunna be sweet." Worm laughed to himself as he perched himself on top of a stack of boxes near the door. All he need to do was wait for Roach. His plan was fool proof, dress up like evil Santa and scare the shit out of Roach as he walked in to go to bed. He had been going to bed early lately, so Worm didn't have to wait long. His costume was perfect, he had the suit, blood soaked beard, and fake sharp teeth. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps. He readied himself to jump. Royce and Meat were gone, so Roach was the only person that would come in, so Worm thought. As soon as the figure came in through the door Worm pounced on him and screamed at the top of his lungs. He got a real scare himself when he realized it was Ghost, not Roach. Oh shit, this was gunna hurt, he thought. Ghost clocked Worm in the face and proceeded to choke him.

" Ghost! Its me Worm! Get off man!"

Ghost stopped and blinked in confusion. As soon as he realized it was Worm, he began to choke the evil Santa yet again.

" Merry Christmas you bloody fool!" Ghost yelled. Worm screamed as the assault began again. Where's Roach when you need him?

" Man, im so fucking tired." Roach mumbled to himself as he entered his shared quarters.

" Hopefully Worm wont be in there."

Roach was disappointed yet again, because brawling on the floor were Ghost, and someone in a Santa suit. Roach just looked for a few seconds before shaking his head and turning to leave.

" Jesus Christ." Roach mumbled. You would think this little surprise would at least make him curious, but it really wasn't. he has seen stupider.

" Fuck this, im gunna get some coffee." Roach muttered to himself as he entered the mess hall. He was happy to find MacTavish among the few soldiers in there. He was drinking his own coffee and skimming through a book. Roach skipped the coffee and headed for his captains table. He realized as he walked that he didn't really want anything to drink, just someone to talk to who wasn't crazy. MacTavish greeted Roach with a friendly smile.

" I thought you were going to bed mate."

Roach sighed remembering the little scuffle going on in his tent. MacTavish raised an eyebrow.

" You okay Roach? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Roach nodded.

" I did, and he was killing Santa."

His captains eyebrow remained raised. Roach shrugged.

" I honestly don't know. You mind if I sit? I kinda need someone to talk to that is somewhat sane."

" Why of course, spill the beans to good old MacTavish."

Roach gave a weak smile as he sat down. He looked around.

" Hey wait, were is Price?"

MacTavish didn't know what Roach was talking about, but then remembered.

" Oh, Price went home to a old friend of his for the holidays, its just you, me, Ghost and Worm."

Roach nodded. His captain leaned back and yawned.

" So Roach, what did you want to talk about?"

Roach began to tell MacTavish why he wasn't going home for the holidays. Every time his captain nodded or gave his own opinion, Roach felt a sense of family more and more. Then he had a thought. Where the fuck did that guy find a Santa costume?


	3. Chapter 3

" Bloody hell, I have no clue." Ghost mumbled in frustration. He looked across the table at Worm, who was holding an ice pack to his eye, which was dark purple.

" Do you have any ideas?"

Worm narrowed his one good eye.

" Fuck you dude."

Ghost raised an eyebrow.

" Oh come on mate, you have to help, I have to think of something brilliant to get Roach."

Worm shook his head.

" Yeah, well, I don't help people who fist fuck my face."

" Oh come on! What did you expect me to do! You jumped on me screaming while wearing a damn Santa suit! Were did you even get that bloody thing!"

Worm smiled.

" I have connections."

Ghost growled. Worm threw up his hands in submission.

" Okay, okay. What are our options? And give me some good ones its early."

Ghost nodded. It was early. He wanted to be up before Roach to keep the surprise secret.

" I really have no options so far, MacTavish decided we should get him a present, that's all I can give you."

Worm yawned and nodded.

" Why don't we get him one of those singing fish you hang on your wall? I got my roommate one of those a couple of years ago."

Ghost shook his head.

" No, I don't think that will work. In fact, it will probably just scare him."

" Then you think of something."

Ghost thought of how childish Roach has always been. He suddenly remembered how once he had caught Roach jumping on his bed instead of going to dinner. Ghost smiled at this memory, then the idea came to him.

" Iv got it!" Ghost yelled, causing Worm to jump.

Mean while…

Roach slowly opened his eyes and rolled over onto his back. He looked at his watch and saw it was six thirty in the morning. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. giving up, Roach dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants.

" hopefully no one will be in the mess hall yet." He mumbled to himself. As he entered the large room he was more surprised that disappointed to find Ghost and Worm sitting at a table in the far corner. As Roach approached the table he saw Worm had a black eye.

" What happened to you?" he asked Worm. Both men looked at each other.

" Nothing." they both said in suspicious voices. When Roach noticed Ghosts hand was red he put two and two together. He smiled.

" So, you're the crazy Santa."

Worm blushed. Roach just shook his head, deciding to change the subject.

" What were you two talking about?"

Ghost stood up, beckoning for Worm to follow.

" Nothing mate, we are just going to go to town quick."

As both men rushed out the door Roach sighed.

" This is going to be one weird one ass Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas day, and what was Ghost doing? Why, he was putting this contraption together at five o clock in the morning.

" If Roach sees this before its done, im going to fucking snap." He mumbled to himself quietly. He was trying to be as quite as possible since he was right outside the back of Roaches tent. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

" I swear to fucking god if that's…"

" Ghost! How is it going mate?" It was MacTavish. Ghost let out a relived sigh.

" Its all put together, he better bloody appreciate this."

MacTavish gave out a low laugh.

" He will, he will, lets go get him."

Mean while….

" Ahhh, my fucking stomach." Worm groaned as he rolled over in his bunk. He accidentally rolled over to far and fell to the floor. The fact he slept on the top bunk didn't help. The loud thud of Worms face meeting the floor woke Roach.

" What's wrong with you?"

Worm groaned as he pealed his face off the floor.

" To many Christmas cookies."

Roach laughed.

" Dude, you're a real piece of work."

Worm gave out another groan as Ghost and MacTavish walked into their tent, grinning. Roach raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

Ghosts grinned even wider.

" Come around back and see mate."

Roach groaned and dragged himself out of bed, Worm remained on the floor. . MacTavish placed one massive hand over Roaches eyes as they led him around to the back of the tent.

" This better jot be a prank you guys, im not in the mood." Roach said, slightly annoyed. Ghost chuckled.

" Don't worry, your gunna love this."

When his captain removed his hand Roaches eyes when wide in surprise.

" Is that… IT THAT A FUCKING TRAMPOLINE!" He screamed. Before Ghost or MacTavish could answer Roach dove onto the trampoline and began to bounce. This was probably the best Christmas he ever had. Ghost turned to his captain.

" You think we could get Price on that thing?"

"…. No Ghost, I don't think so."

Da end! Did you like it?


End file.
